


Missing Mother

by bladewielder05



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Advice, Contest Entry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladewielder05/pseuds/bladewielder05
Summary: A ruthless bloodthirsty warrior on the battlefield, Reina lives for the thrill of slaughtering enemies. However underneath that violent image lies a motherly figure ready to provide any and all support for her allies. And after the death of Queen Mikoto, that seems to be more important than ever as even the royal children of Hoshido still need a mother's touch to help them through their troubles.





	Missing Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Fire Emblem Amino Contest: StrongerTogether
> 
> Prompt: "Take a Fire Emblem character who you believe didn't get the development they deserved. Now, using your creative minds, write a story which expands on that character, whether it be through a favorite ship, a tragic backstory, or a post-game event."

Despite the sun not yet rising, a few members of the Hoshido army walked about the camp to prepare for the upcoming day. One particular individual initially headed towards the stables where her kinshi rested. She had plans to groom her mount before leading him to the training area. However her sharp eyes caught a small flash of white and pink darting just beyond the tents, prompting her to stop and analyze the situation. If the flash happened to be an intruder, Reina was more than ready to skewer them with one of her arrows. The image of enemy blood fountaining from the arrow wound had the Hoshidan licking her lips in delight. A familiar thrill of anticipation shivered down her spine at that thought. With a ready arrow nocked, the woman crept towards the next point she predicted the figure would appear. Reina slowed her breathing and waited. The moment the figure stepped into her line of sight to nervously look around, the kinshi knight pulled back her bowstring. She could make out the stranger's cherry blossom hair and white shrine maiden uniform before her mind registered that she was aiming straight for Sakura's heart.

Immediately her inner bloodlust vanished as her chest constricted with the horrible realization of the consequences had she released the string. Thankfully only the gods and she knew the tragedy that might have taken place as Sakura started forward again. While the punishment of death by no means frightened her, Reina would never have forgiven herself for injuring or even killing one of her allies. The kinshi knight relaxed her stance and returned her arrow to her quiver, her eyes still on the young lady. She wondered what could possibly have prompted Sakura to wake up so early in the morning in such a rushed and secretive manner. She knew that Sakura wasn't the type to do something like this. Making sure to keep her distance, the woman carefully followed the princess.

Reina's curiosity only grew when she noticed how Sakura hesitated for a moment near the training area. Upon looking for an explanation, she saw Sakura's retainer, Hana, hard at work with her blade. When Reina looked back, Sakura had quietly crept past her retainer and picked up speed again. Now what could the youngest princess be doing that would warrant such clandestine avoidance of her own retainer? With anybody else, Reina might think that they wanted to get some early training in. As a healer Sakura had no need to search for Faceless to fight. So what exactly was the princess planning? Obviously she didn't want anybody to know about it. Perhaps something was troubling the princess? Concern now etched in her eyes, Reina moved quickly towards the girl, ensuring that even she didn't attract her comrades' attention.

Finally Sakura stopped just between two tents out of sight of anybody but Reina. The kinshi knight stood a half a meter behind the princess. When Sakura looked around once again to see if anybody noticed, Reina finally decided to reveal her presence.

"Lady Sakura, I am surprised to see you active so early today," Reina said softly as to not startle the princess too much. Sakura still jumped in surprise with a squeak slipping from her. She turned around with wide eyes and a hand over her chest. Once she recognized who scared her, Sakura visibly relaxed, her death grip on her staff loosening.

"O-Oh, Reina. You scared me a little…"

Reina quickly bowed in regret. "My apologies, Lady Sakura. I didn't mean to frighten you." The kinshi knight looked up to see the princess blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"It's quite all right. You don't have to apologize. Were you on your way to the training grounds today?"

"Yes, I was. And may I ask why you are up so early?"

"Oh…ah…I-I was…um…" Sakura stuttered. Her nervousness overtaking her, she slid her eyes away from the older woman. "I…"

"Lady Sakura, is there something wrong?" The motherly concern was clear in Reina's eyes and voice. At the question, the princess's head snapped up.

"Oh, no! Nothing's wrong! It's just…" Sakura hesitated again, as if weighing whether or not to tell Reina her reason. Reina, for her part, waited patiently for the princess to gather her thoughts to speak. Finally she said in a timid voice, "I…I just wanted to gather some special herbs for breakfast today as gratitude for everybody's efforts…" For a moment, Reina didn't say anything. Then she smiled gently and in obvious relief that her worries were thankfully for naught. Her heart swelled with affection for the princess. Sakura had always been such a benevolent spirit that it didn't surprise Reina at all that the princess would go out of her way to do something like this.

"Ah, I see. So that's why you avoided your retainer. You wanted to surprise everybody."

Sakura's eyes widened briefly at Reina's second statement before she nodded in response.

"Then may I accompany you? While I understand that you can take care of yourself, I know that everybody, myself included, will feel much better if you have somebody watching your back."

"But what about your training? I don't want to impose on you," Sakura muttered. Reina smiled softly.

"It's no trouble at all, Lady Sakura. Besides, I won't be able to focus on practice knowing that you are out there by yourself."

"If that's the case, then I will be glad of the company."

"Perfect. Let me get my kinshi ready. We'll be back before breakfast." Reina gestured for Sakura to wait for her there as nobody seemed to notice the princess. The kinshi knight swiftly headed back to her initial destination. Her kinshi cooed lightly when he finally saw his owner approaching. When he gave her a curious look, Reina simply stroked his feathers. "We'll be joining Lady Sakura on a little expedition today, so I expect you to be on your best behavior, Asahi." The kinshi nodded in understanding. His owner skillfully prepared him for the trip ahead. When she deemed herself ready, Reina led Asahi out. Fortunately it was still early and the few soldiers up only greeted Reina briefly before going their way. Nobody saw the pair slip through the two tents where Sakura stood waiting. The princess smiled when she saw Reina. The kinshi knight could tell that despite having another person on board, Sakura had nervousness mixed with excitement. Reina gestured to Asahi's saddle. "Whenever you are ready, Lady Sakura."

Sakura nodded and walked over to the large creature. Asahi cooed soothingly in hopes to calm the pure person boarding him. Reina helped the princess climb up. After ensuring that Sakura was comfortable in the saddle, Reina climbed up to sit behind her. No screeches announced their leave, only the quiet flapping of Asahi's wings. Unlike in combat, Reina kept both hands on the reins. In doing so she also guaranteed that Sakura wouldn't fall out so easily. However there didn't seem to be any trouble there as the princess held onto some of Asahi's feathers.

"Do you know where you want to go?" Reina asked once they flew clear of the astral plane where their camp was stationed. It was always a strange sensation whenever a person left the place but after traveling back and forth so many times, most if not all the soldiers became accustomed to it. The kinshi knight felt Sakura's hand move, possibly in thought.

"I…I was thinking of looking around the area nearby for the herbs…I remember seeing a few…"

"What sort of herbs are you looking for?"

"Dragon herbs. They're quite rare so I'm lucky I manage to even see a couple."

"Hmm…I believe I know where we can find some more. Let's go there instead. It won't take long."

"Okay."

"Then please hold on, Lady Sakura!" Reina said as she urged Asahi to speed up. The kinshi shrilled loudly and flew south of their camp. While Reina did tell Sakura to hold on, she still instinctively hugged the girl as well. While they did travel quite fast, it wasn't fast to the point of motion-sickness. With the wind howling all around them from their speed, they arrived at the location in no time. Asahi landed gracefully in front of a dark and damp cave. Sakura looked at it nervously while Reina dismounted. She helped Sakura out of the saddle before pointing towards the cave. "There should be a small field inside. I'm sure the dragon herbs are in there."

"…" When Sakura remained silent, Reina looked at her curiously. She felt a stab of pain in her heart at the sight of Sakura's trembling shoulders. Ah, the poor girl was a bit scared. As gently as she could and with the utmost respect, the kinshi knight placed her hands on the young lady's shoulders. When the princess looked at her, Reina offered her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of." She held out a hand for Sakura to take.

After a moment's hesitation, Sakura finally nodded and slipped her hand into Reina's. Together as one, the Hoshidan pair walked into the cave slowly. Reina felt Sakura's grip tighten around her own when they were enveloped in darkness, which she responded with her own encouraging squeeze. They walked in silence with only the sounds of their footsteps and dripping water echoing around them. After what seemed to be days to one Hoshidan, Reina and Sakura finally came clear of the cave to set their eyes upon a shining field protected by guardian cliffs. The princess gasped at the sight of the rare flowers and green grass gently waving towards her.

"Reina!" Sakura turned to the kinshi knight excitedly. "It's beautiful!"

"Indeed it is," Reina replied with a smile. Her heart swelled with affection at the glowing smile on Sakura's face. "I'm glad you like it." The princess nodded before looking back at the field. She might have stared at the wonderful nature forever if she didn't noticed particular plants dancing with the wind.

"Oh, the dragon herbs! Reina, look!" Sakura glided over to said florae, touching them gently. The motherly woman couldn't help but smile at Sakura's enthusiasm as she followed the princess's footsteps. Indeed, just as Reina had told Sakura, there were more of the rare herbs in the field than one would expect. Together they gathered enough of the dragon herbs for breakfast's surprise. With two basketful of the flora, both Reina and Sakura walked back to her kinshi hand-in-hand. Before they knew it, Asahi had flown them back to their camp. Reina helped Sakura down once again and followed her to the kitchen area. While more soldiers were awake by now, Asahi had landed near enough the kitchen for them to not use much effort in stealth.

"Thank you so much for coming with me, Reina," Sakura thanked as they placed the baskets on the counter to be cooked. The kinshi knight shook the gratitude away.

"The pleasure was all mine. I would help you cook, but I'm afraid I'm not very good at it."

"Oh, that's quite all right! You've helped me so much already. I couldn't possibly ask you for more favors."

"I wouldn't mind either way. If you ever need me for anything, Lady Sakura, you only have to call."

"Thank you, Reina. And thank you again for being with me."

"Of course. I'm looking forward to breakfast already!" Reina smiled as she inclined her head respectfully before waving her farewell. Her smile widened when the princess returned both smile and wave. Reina closed the door behind her and walked over to her kinshi. She rubbed his head affectionately as he cooed in appreciation. The woman then began leading him to the stables where she would be able to comb his feathers and feed him some well-deserved breakfast. After both of them had breakfast, she planned to get in some training.

Upon arriving to the stables, Reina blinked when she saw a person with cherry hair combing her pegasus. The kinshi knight immediately recognized who the rider's identity and rose her voice slightly so she could be heard:

"Lady Hinoka, good morning." Reina hid a smile when she saw the princess jump slightly. Perhaps like her younger sister earlier, Hinoka concentrated on her task to the point of not noticing anybody walking in. As a soldier and her former teacher, Reina knew that the princess should have registered her presence the moment the kinshi knight walked in. When Hinoka looked behind her, her frown reformed into a smile at who she saw.

"Reina! Good morning! "

"I'm glad to see that you no longer have trouble with your pegasus," Reina chuckled as she led Asahi towards the princess. Hinoka also chuckled, a sound mixed with rueful nostalgia and joyful relief.

"Yeah. Kairi and I are doing much better together now." The princess emphasized that statement with a rub on the pegasus's head, earning an appreciative whine. At the sight Reina nodded approvingly.

"I'm very glad. I always worried that you wouldn't be able to overcome the obstacle of controlling your emotions. That had always been your biggest struggle," Reina said as she led Asahi into his pen. She then grabbed a brush in order to take care of the kinshi's feathers. Running the tool through the multiple feathers had the large creature sighing contently.

"Haha, tell me about it…" Hinoka smiled ruefully. She watched the kinshi knight take care of her mount. Then she frowned as a thought occurred to her. As Reina replaced the brush and grabbed a bag of feed, Hinoka said, "May I ask you a question?"

"You are always welcome to ask me anything, Lady Hinoka." The older woman stopped to smile encouragingly to the princess. She resisted the urge to frown when she saw the slightly nervous look that overcame Hinoka's expression. She hoped she could answer the pressing question, and she could sense that the princess had such a question, as best as she could.

"I was just wondering…how did you become a kinshi knight? I mean…the thing that confuses me is that I understand it takes a lot more experience to control a kinshi than a pegasus. Since the pegasi only allow the pure-hearted to ride them, it would only make sense that a kinshi would allow the most pure-hearted to ride. And…" Hinoka flushed slightly. "Sorry, this is such an offensive question."

Reina felt a surge of affection of the eldest sister of the Hosidan royal family. Like with every soldier the princess interacted with, Hinoka was being considerate of their feelings even though her station in life gave her some leeway in that aspect. She spared the sky knight the embarrassment of voicing her intended question out loud. "I understand. I do get that question a lot, mostly from the newer recruits. And sometimes not as eloquently as you put it," the kinshi knight chuckled. "Unfortunately I don't have a clear answer for you. I suppose my hard work and training allowed me to ride Asahi." Here, Reina rubbed the kinshi's head fondly. She joked, "But I like to think that because I control my bloodlust enough off the field and save it for the necessary things that Asahi accepted me as his rider. While it's good to have passion for what you do, it's important for you to learn control."

"That is true. I remember you always telling me that and to relax."

"And it looks like my teaching indeed paid off. You've become a fine sky knight." As the older woman was looking at her mount, she missed Hinoka's slight flush from the praise. Reina gave Asahi one last pat before looking at Hinoka right in the eye. "But I can't help but feel that something else is bothering you. I'm assuming you were wondering whether you should train to ride a kinshi?"

At the question, Hinoka's eyes widened. "How did you know?" she blurted out. The other woman simply smiled.

"I'm only guessing from your constant training and question just now."

"…Yeah, I was thinking about it. I know it's one of the highest honor for a sky knight to be promoted to a kinshi knight and I would undoubtedly be in a better position to serve my country. But I also know that if I do train to become a kinshi knight, then I won't have Kairi anymore."

"You're torn over your relationship with your pegasus and your desire to help your country."

"I am. I was hoping that you could give me some advice about this."

"Certainly. While the position of a kinshi knight is undoubtedly one of the most honorable positions a soldier could achieve and best way for a soldier to improve themselves, I believe that the relationship you have built with your pegasus is far more important. She's been with you since you've started, correct?"

"Yes."

Reina smiled at the immediate answer. There was the confidence that helped her former student overcome her challenges. "Then I think you should continue your training with your pegasus rather than practice riding a kinshi. After all, a falcon knight is equally honorable and you're well on your way to becoming one."

"You really think so?"

"I do indeed." Reina nodded confidently. "I must tell you though, I was promoted so fast that I didn't bond with my first pegasus to the extent that you have. If I did, I probably wouldn't have become a kinshi knight."

Hinoka remained silent as she mulled over what Reina told her. Seeing how the young woman still seemed a bit troubled about her dilemma, Reina placed a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look at her.

"The decision, of course, is ultimately up to you, Lady Hinoka. Whichever path you decide, I will fully support."

"I…I think I'll continue practicing with Kairi. We've been through too much already. I couldn't possibly separate from her now." At her own words, Hinoka chuckled ruefully. "I don't even know why I thought about leaving her. I shouldn't have in the first place." "Well…it does show that you're very eager to improve yourself," Reina said thoughtfully. "But just remember that you will never be alone in your training, especially since you chose to be a sky knight in the first place."

"Of course. Thank you for your advice, Reina."

"No need to thank me. I'm happy to help. How about we go get some breakfast now? I have a feeling that today's breakfast would be a bit special." The tone that Reina used had Hinoka looking at her in curiosity. However the kinshi knight didn't give anything else away. The princess nodded in agreement before leading Kairi back into her stall.

"Right, Sakura's helping in the kitchen today. I can hardly wait to see what she made." That statement had the kinshi knight smiling. It was a good thing then, that Reina didn't lend a hand in kitchen duties today. Half the army would probably be in no shape to fight if she cooked. She snapped out of her thoughts as Hinoka walked up to her, signaling that she was ready. The pair then started towards the kitchen with another conversation recalling their past together. The kitchen seemed a lot more crowded today as a delicious aroma drifted from it. Reina could tell that Sakura had done a wonderful job integrating the dragon herbs into their breakfast. She and Hinoka quickly stood in line, the princess refusing when several soldiers ahead of her offered their place. As Reina got her portion, she caught Sakura's eyes and the princess mouthed another thank you. Reina smiled in response before eagerly digging into her special breakfast, savoring the secret dragon herbs.

After breakfast the kinshi knight began her practice just as she had planned. She shot arrows from her high position on Asahi and swooped in with her naginata. Reina imagined the wooden dolls to be real enemies, allowing her to practice to the fullest. So focused was she on her training that the day passed without a second thought. Before she knew it, Corrin had asked her to accompany her younger brother, Takumi, to get provisions from the forest.

Reina naturally agreed without a second thought, and she found herself walking just behind the youngest prince. The tall trees of the forest blocked the pink streaking sky, preventing them from seeing Asahi gliding just above. However Reina could sense that her kinshi was keeping an eye around them closely. Should the need arise, both skilled archers would be ready to let loose a barrage of arrows at any enemy. Reina found herself secretly hoping that such a situation would arise.

"I don't know why my sister asked you to come with me. I can handle myself," Reina snapped out of her imaginative bloodbath to hear Takumi muttering. She frowned slightly at that. She knew of and understood the young prince's desire to prove himself. However she could also see that drive making him believe in some of the most foolish things she'd seen.

"She doesn't doubt your ability at all, Lord Takumi. However, experience has taught all of us that it is always better to have somebody behind your back. You never know when something unforeseen might happen," Reina said quietly. Takumi stopped, making the older woman stop as well as to not bump into him.

"I guess that's true…" the prince sighed through his nose. Judging from his tone, he was still troubled by something. While it might have been better if she let him make the choice of telling her what was the matter, Reina couldn't stand to see the young prince so distressed. Besides she understood his character enough to know that he rarely opened up, even to his own siblings sometimes. With that thought in mind, the kinshi knight took a gamble.

"Lord Takumi, what is wrong?"

Her voice made Takumi stop again. He looked over his shoulder, a slight furrow on his brow. "Nothing's wrong."

"We both know that's not true."

"There's nothing wrong."

"Lord Takumi, I know something is wrong. Won't you please tell me?"

"What are you, my mother?" Takumi turned to glare at her. Reina noticed how the young man's voice seemed to choke over that last word. She could feel his agonized heart. Naturally like every Hoshidan, she was devastated by Mikoto's death, even more so than the average citizen as she was one of the queen's retainers. The kinshi knight let the silence stretch as she stared at the prince calmly. When she deemed the silence long enough to let Takumi that that question also hurt her, Reina smiled sadly.

"No, I am not. But that is not an excuse to not worry about you."

Takumi held her eyes a bit more before sliding his own gaze away when he saw his pain reflected in the woman's orbs. "Sorry…I didn't mean to be insensitive."

"That's quite all right. But won't you please tell me what's wrong? Perhaps I can help."

"…"

When it didn't seem like the prince wouldn't say anything concerning his problem, Reina simply sighed. "I know I am not your mother, but please know that if you have any worries, I am always ready to lend an ear."

"…Okay…" Takumi finally said. Reina smiled at that.

"Now why don't we continue our search for those provisions?" she said as she walked past Takumi. When the prince turned to follow, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Reina smoothly take an arrow, nock it, and fire it at an indistinct shape hidden in the trees. A painful roar shook the area, a roar that Takumi recognized as a bear's. Both Takumi and Reina watched as the bear finally toppled over. Its fall caused the arrow to pierce right through to protrude from the other side. Reina chuckled quietly, "I certainly hope everybody won't mind bear for dinner." She was about to move towards it when Takumi's awed voice stopped her this time.

"Wow! That was amazing! How did you do that?"

"Why, practice, Lord Takumi. Besides, I'm so used to shooting on my Asahi that shooting on solid ground is child's play to me," Reina explained. She was glad that at the very least the young prince was opening up to her in this aspect. His next statement proved that thought to be true:

"Could you perhaps teach me?"

"But of course. I would be glad to-look out!" Reina's joyful expression turned to one of horror as she pushed Takumi to the ground. Both Hoshidan felt the air move rapidly to the right above them with a green fist. Reina immediately leapt to her feet and pulled Takumi with her to a good distance away from where the fist had flown by. She immediately saw the Faceless that had aimed for them along with four others. Her mouth twisted into a grin as her secret musings had actually come true. But her first priority was protecting the prince. Reina shot a couple of arrows right into the mask holes of the closest Faceless before she whistled for her kinshi. From the corner of her eyes she saw Takumi do the same thing although one of his arrows bounced off of the metal mask. Asahi dove from the trees with a shriek, grabbing one Faceless with his sharp talons and swinging it towards the others.

While the monsters attempted to regroup, Reina gestured towards Asahi. "Get on, Lord Takumi!"

"We can take them!" Takumi protested. At that, Reina smiled. But her smile now wasn't the same one that she often gave to her allies. It was the smile of a bloodthirsty demon.

"Of course, we can take them. But if you want to learn how to shoot like me, your lesson starts now!"

Understanding dawned in Takumi's eyes. He quickly climbed in the saddle and Reina followed behind. She was reminded of how she sat with Sakura this morning. However, this time the situation was a bit more to her battle crazed taste. Before her mount took off, she pointed to where the bear was. As a kinshi, Asahi possessed enormous strength so the large bear's weight equated to a pebble in the creature's talons. He rose up into the air and stopped just clear of the trees on his rider's command. Reina then pointed to the Faceless below them.

"All right, Lord Takumi. Keep your focus, steady your hand, and shoot! Bathe this forest with their blood and provide food for the creatures with their corpses!" She emphasized her joyful words with her own arrows. Takumi followed suit despite his slight grimace at her words. While some of his shoots missed the vital parts of the Faceless as he was unused to Asahi's flapping motion, he still did a good job in Reina's eyes. Soon the five Faceless lay dead in the dirt, multiple arrows sticking from their bodies. A strange glow shone in Reina's eyes as she stared at them. "Lovely…just lovely…let's get this bear back to our allies, shall we?"

Takumi nodded. "Yeah…um, Reina?"

"Yes, Lord Takumi? Would you still like me to advise you in shooting?"

"Yeah, I would really appreciate it."

"Of course, I would be delighted to." While Takumi didn't exactly tell her what exactly was bothering him before, she had a feeling that it had something to do with his siblings. In agreeing to mentor his shooting, Reina knew instinctively that she helped ease the trouble the young prince felt. They quickly flew back to camp, earning cries of surprise at the beast they brought back.

Reina bid farewell to Takumi to help her other allies with various chores. After taking care of Asahi and grabbing her precious apron, a gift from her parents, she headed towards the kitchen to clean up. Along the way, she noticed Ryoma crossing her path. A smile in greeting began to form but it quickly turned into a frown when she noticed the bags underneath the prince's eyes. Concern immediately etched in her heart at that sight. She knew exactly the cause of it and instinct told her to draw Ryoma's attention to it. When they almost crossed paths, Reina stopped and asked respectfully:

"Lord Ryoma, if I may have a word?"

"Of course, Reina. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Forgive me for being so blunt, but please keep your health in mind," Reina said sharply. While she never dreamed of saying that to the future emperor of Hoshido, she knew that her point was a valid one and must be heard. Ryoma frowned slightly at those words as he didn't expect something like that from the kinshi knight. He looked at her curiously.

"I'm afraid I'm not following you. Are you saying that I am not taking care of myself properly?"

Reina sighed sadly. "A little, Lord Ryoma. I have seen you go without sleep for three days before, and I can't help but worry. It wouldn't do for the soldiers' morale if you suddenly keel over in battle because you didn't get enough rest."

"I see your point. Unfortunately, I still have much to attend to. Everybody in Hoshido is counting on me to do my job properly."

"I understand that. And I know it is not my place to tell you what to do, but I ask you to heed my advice. Please take the rest of the day off. Not only would it ease the strain on your body, but it would help everybody else as well." When it seemed as though Ryoma was wavering, Reina continued, "And if you rest now, you would be able to do more with better results tomorrow than if you continue as you are now."

"…All right, I'll do as you say. I suppose I have done enough for one day," Ryoma said. Reina smiled in obvious joy and relief that the young man decided to listen to her. She was worried that he might not have, and she knew she would have continued to worry about him until she saw him get some much needed and deserved rest.

"You must certainly have. Thank you very much, Lord Ryoma. Please forgive if I was too disrespectful to you concerning this."

Ryoma couldn't help but smile at the motherly woman. "You weren't being disrespectful at all. I'm glad you're looking out for me. And looking out for my siblings as well."

Reina chuckled when she heard those words. Obviously she knew that Ryoma knew of her motherly actions towards his younger siblings. "Of course. I suppose it's just second nature to me. Good day, Lord Ryoma." She bowed her head respectfully to the prince before walking towards her destination again. Working hard with some of her allies, despite not being very proficient with the chores and needing some help from others, Reina finished the chores just in time for supper.

After the hearty meal made from the bear she and Takumi brought back, Reina spent the rest of her time training. She continued well into the night even when many of the soldiers decided to call it a day. A few more hours of shooting and slicing, the kinshi knight also decided to take her own advice to Ryoma and head to bed. After brushing Asahi's feathers once again and making sure that her mount was comfortable in his pen, Reina left the stables to return to her own room. To do so, she had to cross the library which, to her surprise, was dimly lit. A curious feeling rose in her at who could be up at this late hour. As quietly as she could manage, the kinshi knight peeked through the doors.

The sight of Corrin sleeping with mounds of scrolls surrounding her surprised Reina to a certain extent. She knew how hard the long-missing princess worked to ensure their victory in the war to bring peace to both sides. Seeing her sleeping so peacefully in the midst of her work caused the kinshi knight to feel for her. She was tempted to wake her up, but something stopped her. Like Ryoma, Reina believed that Corrin needed to watch her health. Perhaps this rest was exactly what she needed at the moment.

As Reina prepared to leave, a sudden gust of wind sent her shivering. That reminded her how drafty the library could get and the image of her liege shivering sent her heart dropping. The kinshi knight closed the doors as gently as she could before rushing back to her room. Digging through her things, she finally found what she was looking for. Another rush brought her back to the library. Reina silently tiptoed her way over to the princess. While she understood that it would have been better if she moved her to her room, the motherly woman felt that she didn't have the heart to wake the princess up at the moment. Her peaceful face completely melted her resolve of disturbing perhaps the best rest Corrin had the past few days.

At the very least she could wrap her in the blanket she brought. That would keep the cold from biting into her skin. Reina did just that without waking her up. Then, on an impulse, she stroked the younger woman's forehead soothingly. "Good night, Lady Corrin. Sweet dreams."

As if she heard the motherly woman, Corrin smiled. Reina also smiled at that small action before creeping out of the library. It was time for her to go to bed as well.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. In general, I felt that the cast of FE: Fates was a bit underdeveloped, or not a lot stood out (besides my adorable Felicia). Initially, I thought of writing about Kagero due to her getting captured in each of the three routes. However I changed my mind and decided to write about Reina instead because out of the Avatar-exclusive characters, she appeared the least. You only really learn about her full character through the Avatar supports while with the others you could see most of their character. I really did like Reina, in all honesty. So hopefully this story did her some justice.
> 
> 2\. The name "Asahi" is of Japanese descent and means "morning, sunlight". The name "Kairi" is also of Japanese descent and means "ocean village".
> 
> 3\. I did not win the contest (which could have two winners), and, to be honest, I'm a little salty about it. I think I have a good reason to be salty, but hey, if you guys want to check it out and decide that I was in the wrong, just go to the Fire Emblem Amino with the hashtag "StrongerTogether". You'll be able to see the other entries as well. There were a couple that I thought deserved to win, and if they had won, I wouldn't mind one bit. But...well, I'll leave the decision up to you guys. Man, I could have played FE: Echoes...Anyways, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
